What a difference a SOUL makes?
by AngelzGirl
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ! What if Angel never had a soul?
1. Prologue

What a difference a SOUL makes?

Author: AngelzGirl

Disclaimer: BTVS characters are definitely not mine.

Rating: PG

Summary: Buffy has been a slayer for 4 years already. She's going out with Riley. She never met Angel because he never had a soul. Willow is with Oz, Xander with Cordy, and Giles is still a watcher. 

Spoiler: None

Note: This is my first fic, so please be gentle! 

Special Note: A huge 'thank you' to Zille who helped me and to Hattie who encouraged me! I would never done this without you!

Prologue

It was a cold, creepy and dark night, Buffy, the slayer, the chosen one, was walking slowly like nothing was going to happen, but it wasn't a normal night in a normal town, it was a night in Sunnydale, the only town built on a Hellmouth, which has the power to attract vampires, demons and other creatures of the dark. Buffy was the only girl capable of killing them.

She was walking on her usual spot: Sunnydale's cemetery. She was waiting for a little bit of action when she saw a hand coming out a grave. The vampire didn't have the time to blink that the slayer took her favorite stake and staked him in one quick movement. 

Buffy (tired): Well that was it for tonight, better go home now, tomorrow big day, a math test.... She didn't even finish her thought, that she heard voices behind the mausoleum. Quietly, she approached it and listened to the conversation

- Mmh, that was a good one, he was so afraid of me, did you see his eyes, and his voice was pleading, oh Angelus, you always know how to make me happy. 

Angelus: Darla, my darling, don't forget that it's our anniversary tonight. He took her fiercely by the waist and kissed her like a beast. 

Even if Buffy didn't see their faces, she knew they were vampires. She was about to attack them when she saw two other figures approaching, a man and a woman. 

Buffy (whispering to herself): Vampires... 

- Oh, Spiky, we found the lovebirds. There they are. 

Spike: Oh gross. Pet can we just go eat. I really need a snack now before those two cut my appetite.

Dru: Oh, you are so funny, Spiky, but I need to tell something to daddy.

Angelus: What it is Dru?

Dru: Well, oh it just I'm hungry, and I want you to come with us. 

Spike: That was your reason, to call Peaches here to come with us. 

Angelus (angry): Shut up Spike, yes Dru, we can go now. Darla come, I want to show you something. 

Darla and Angelus took the lead follow by Dru and angry Spike. 

Buffy (thinking): Well, well that's interesting, Giles will be trilled.... and me who actually wanted to study for my math test... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

- Now tell me WHY we didn't go eat, you told us we can.

- Shut up Spike. Why do you think I didn't tell daddy what I saw in my vision? 

Spike: What? You had a vision? 

- Spike, Spike, Spike, why aren't you smart? 

- Please, can you two shut up and listen to what Dru has to say.

Angelus: It's because of the slayer. That's why I showed Dru a sign so she can tell me her vision somewhere else. My daughter knows how to make me happy. Doesn't she? 

Dru (smiling): Always Daddy. 

Darla: Wait a min, so you tell me that when you and me were kissing and Dru and Spike came there was a slayer spying on us? Now I get it why I had this strange feeling, but I didn't want to spoil our anniversary. 

Spike: Can somebody tell me what the bloody hell happened? 

Angelus (angry): Can somebody please fill this empty dead head?

Spike: Err… 

Dru: Spiky, don't you get it, when we were out chasing food I had a vision of a slayer, she was very near, somewhere close to us. So I wanted to warn Daddy as quick as possible, but when Daddy show me the sign, I knew that she was closer than I thought and to cover what she heard, I told everybody that I wanted to go eat with Daddy. And Grandma had this feeling... 

Darla (angry): Don't call me Grandma... 

Spike: Now I get it Pet.

Darla: Finally! 

Spike: I get it! My Pet was cleverer than Angelus' Pet....

Darla was about to jump on him, when Angelus put his arms to interfere. 

Angelus: Come down, love, we have more big problems to solve. 

Darla (smiling): Yes, we do, but first thing first.... (She kissed him passionately) 

Spike: Oh, not again. 

Dru: Oh Spiky, we can also do it!

Angelus: Dru, later, now we have a slayer on our shoulder. She knows our names; she will certainly search on us with her watcher tomorrow morning.

Dru: What are we going to do? 

Darla: Don't worry Dru, we will kill her, but I know that Angelus wants to play with her first. 

Spike: Oh, no… 

Darla: You could torture her watcher with Dru, you know how Dru likes to play with food.

Angelus (smile on his face): Darla, I love how you think.... 

Dru (crying): A ... Visiooonnnn!!! 

Spike: Pet, what did you see? 

Dru (smiling): I think you will be happy. I saw the slayer with some people that look like her friends and also somebody that she loves. Oh, and her watcher, they are all in some sort of ...library, yes, library. Oh, and I saw light coming from a window of the library... 

Darla: It's a vision of the future. It must be tomorrow when she will tell her watcher about us. 

Spike: Dru, you must be delusional, a slayer with friends and a lover. 

Dru: Spike, I'm not, I saw it in the stars. 

Darla: Dru saw it; it will be better for you, and you and Dru will have more happy meals. 

Spike: Yeah, maybe you are right, let's go, what are we waiting for? 

(Angelus who hadn't said a word for a while...) 

Angelus: I have a plan! I'm sure that everybody will like… (Pause). But for now, everybody needs some rest. Darla I want to show you one part of your present... 

Darla: Oh Angelus, you shouldn't have, it's Our Anniversary, but if you insist... 

Spike (smiling): Pet, are you coming too? 

Dru (made a baby face): For what, Spike? They all left with big smiles on their faces.

They also all knew that Dawn would soon arrive and the slayer would have less time to live. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chap.2

Run, she had to run, it was her only way out, she had to run. But it was already too late, the creature was too fast, too evil to let her go. She was the prey and he was the hunter.

Run, a voice in her head says, run as fast as you can.

-Mmh, I love games, you pretty girl, but now it's the end of your trip. Now, you will be mine. 

The creature opens her mouth, the young lady was too afraid to run anymore, she couldn't move, she was like paralyzed. She felt pain when the fangs of this creature cut her skin. She felt her heart slow down. She felt cold and then nothing. It was dark…

-Ah ha ha, that was easy, it's a warning slayer and next time, it will be yooouuu, ah ha ha…

- Nooooooooo

Beep, Beep

- Rise and Shine Sunnydale City, it's a new beautiful summer morning….

Buffy had just waked up, she had a horrible nightmare and she was already late.

Buffy: Mom, I will eat at school, I have to go, I'm late already.

Joyce: Ok, honey, don't forget your lunch at the kitchen table.

Buffy: Yes, mom.

She quickly took her lunch and stepped outside the house. The sun was shining, the sky was blue. It's a beautiful day, she thought

Buffy: Maybe it will be my lucky day today!

She smiled and went in the direction of Sunnydale's U.C college. 

When she entered the library, everybody was already there. 

Giles, her watcher, was like usually drinking his British tea and reading a new book about evil creatures. He only moved to adjust his glasses.

Willow, her best friend and witch was talking with Oz, her boyfriend. Oz was a werewolf three nights a month. He was cool and lay-back type of guy.

Xander was sitting near Cordelia, his girlfriend and former Queen C. They were a strange couple, but Cordy had changed a lot over the past few months. She was more kind and helpful. They were arguing in a friendly kind of way.

And finally, there was her boyfriend, Riley, he was writing something on a red piece of paper.

Buffy (thinking): Mmh, what that would be? Well, he's a commando of a special army called "The Initiatives", but if he would do a report, it wouldn't certainly be on a Red piece of paper…

Xander (screaming): Buffy, you are finally here, what took you so long?

When Xander screamed, Riley took his paper and hided it.

Riley: Buffy, you are here, how was your….your patrol?

Buffy: For answering Xander's question, I had a bad dream..

Giles (worry): A premonition?

Buffy: Well, I'm not really sure, but to answer Riley's question: Yesterday night, I staked 4 vampires, otherwise it was a calm night. Oh, except the bad news. Some new vamps are in town and may bring some trouble with them.

Giles: New vampires, do you have any details that may help us?

Buffy: You will be very proud of me, I know their names!

Cordy: Did they introduce them selves to you?

Xander: Come on Cordy, like if you ever saw friendly vampires sympathize with a slayer.

Willow: But how did you knew?

Buffy: Well, I hid behind the old mausoleum and heard all the conversation.

Oz: Why didn't you attack them?

Riley: Oz, it's already too dangerous for her to patrol at night and you want her to attack some new vamps that she doesn't know anything about??? 

Buffy: Riley, it's not because they are news or it's too dangerous for me. I'm the slayer, it's my job to kill vampires. And I know that you care about me, but you have to accept my job. It's like you being a commando.

Riley: I'm sorry Buffy and Oz, I'm just nervous sometimes. It's already difficult to be a commando and believe in evil creatures but to have a girlfriend that kills them…it just….

Giles: We all understand your concern, we all have times were we can't believe what happens here, but for now, Buffy, will you please tell me about those vampires?

Buffy: Oh, yes, they were 4 of them. Two males and two females. They looked very related to each other like a sort of big family. I didn't attack them, it's because I had this feeling that I can't describe. That's why I want to know more about them. Their names are… Angelus, Darla, Dru something, also called Pet… and then Spiky or Spike, something like that.

Giles (Putting his glasses off): Very interesting.

Buffy (sarcastic): I knew you would be thrilled.

Xander (joking): What are those weird names, one is an Angel, the other a dog name and the last one, Spiky..

Giles: Did you say Angelus?

Buffy: Yes, I think that was his name, why?

Giles: Willow, can you give me that red book behind you?

Willow: Sure.

Giles: Oh, thanks. Let me see…

Cordy: Is it serious?

Xander: Cordy, why would 4 weird vamps with stupid names would be a serious case?

Oz: Xander, never trust appearances, especially names.

Xander: Oh, I know what you mean.

Buffy: Well Giles, say something.

Riley: Be patient honey.

Cordy: Can you please don't say that here, we are in a public place!!

Giles: That's what I was afraid of.

Buffy: Giles, what's wrong?

Giles: It's the one with the Angelic face.

Xander: The one with what…

Giles: Angelic face, the Scourge of Europe.

Buffy: Giles, can you please speak ENGLISH !!!

Giles: We are in big trouble……

Drrr….Drrrr…. (The bell rang for the first class to start)


	4. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

- Ms. Summers, can you please pay attention to this class. I know that's the last class of the day, but summer vacation is over now!

Buffy: Oh, yes Mrs. I know Mrs.… 

- Well, then, tell me what I was talking about for the last few minutes? 

Buffy: Oh, it was… well… 

- Buffy it's…. 

- Ms. Rosenberg, please don't whisper to Ms. Summers. 

Willow: I'm sorry Mrs., I will not… 

- Well, then, ok… So… I'm still waiting Ms. Summers. 

Buffy: I…well…I 

The bell rings. 

Buffy: have to go, my mom is waiting for me. 

Willow: Buffy, wait, this teacher gives me the creeps; you are so lucky to be saved by the bell. 

Buffy: Yes, I was, I hate this teacher, but that's not my problem, I'm more concerned about what Giles has to say…. 

- Hey girls, how has your class with Cruella de Ville? 

Willow: Horrible Xander, she almost exploded when I whispered to Buffy. 

- Hi guys, are you all going to the library to search about the new apocalypse? 

Xander: Cordy, what are you talking about, it's just some vamps that may be difficult to kill, that's all, no such thing as an apocalypse. 

Cordy: I'm so glad, 'cause then I can go and have my manicure... What? Don't look at me like that; it's been 5 months since I had one. See ya. (She kisses Xander and leaves) 

Xander: I will never understand women, especially not Cordelia. 

Buffy: She's unique… 

- Hey! What's up! I just saw Cordy, and she looked like she was in a hurry. 

Willow: Hi Oz! (She kisses him) Oh, Cordy has an appointment. 

Oz: It must be a very important one. 

Xander: Important, yeah right… 

They entered the library, where Giles was consulting his books. He looked very tired. 

Buffy: Hey Giles, so can you tell us what we're dealing with and in what kind of trouble 

we are in? 

Giles: Oh, yes, you see, I searched all night, and eventually, I found information on Angelus. 

Xander: Oh, yes, the Angel guy. 

Buffy: Xander, please! 

Giles: He was the Scourge of Europe; everybody was afraid of him and still is. He's very powerful and his sire, Darla, sired him about two and a half centuries ago. She was the favorite of the Master who made her. 

Willow: The Master! 

Xander: Oh great, Buffy killed the Master, and now we have one of his children in town. 

Buffy: What about the two others? 

Giles: Oh, well, you told me about Dru, well her full name is Drusilla; she was one of Angelus' victims. 

Oz: So, he made her. 

Giles: Indeed, she also has some kind of power, but I haven't found out what it is yet. 

- Hey guys! I came as soon as possible. Any news?

He came sit closer to Buffy and took her hand. 

Buffy: Yes Riley, we were just about to find more information on the fourth vampire, Spike. 

Giles: Yes, well, the last one, Spike; is known as William the Bloody. Drusilla sired him. 

Xander: That's so funny, the Master sires Darla who sires Angel guy who sires Dru whatever who sires Spike the Bloody. Ah ha, you were right Buffy, they are a family. 

Willow: What's the funny thing about it? Now, we have a bigger problem. Before, it was just 4 vamps, but now it's the Master's family. 

Giles: Willow is right, if they are from the Master's family, they must be very powerful. 

Riley: Yes, but Buffy already killed the Master, so she can kill them too. 

Xander: Yeah, but what about the fact that she almost died the first time? We can't risk that again. 

Buffy: But I must destroy them if they are so dangerous to people. 

Giles: Well, tonight, Buffy, you patrol with Riley. Willow and Oz, could you come and help me with some books when you come home from the Bronze? 

Willow: Sure, I mean, if it's ok with Oz? 

Oz: It is. The group is talking a break tonight. 

Willow: Great! 

Xander: And Cordy and me? 

Buffy: You guys can do like Willow and Oz. Just enjoy your night at the Bronze and help Giles afterwards. If that's ok with Giles…

Giles: Well, it's ok as long as you are safe, and here is pretty safe, so... 

Buffy: It's already time to go home, see ya tonight guys. Riley, pick me up at 10.30 at the 

Bronze. Ok? 

Riley: I will. 

Willow: Oz, are you coming to my house for an hour? 

Oz: Yeah, sure. 

Xander: Well, I will go home too and call Cordy. 

Riley: I need to make a report so I will go too. 

Everybody: Bye, Giles. 

Giles (whispering): Bye everyone and God protects you all… 


	5. Chapter 4

Chap. 4 

- Oh, what a surprise that was… 

- Darling, it was just the first part of your present… 

- Oh Angelus, tell me what's the other part? 

Angelus: Darla, honey, be patient, I know you will enjoy it! 

Darla: Well, what're we waiting for? I need to dress up, the sun is almost down and I'm getting a bit hungry. 

Angelus: Me too, with all the energy we spent together, a little snack wouldn't hurt anybody. 

He took his pants and started to put them on. Darla took her clothes and went to the washroom. 

Angelus opened the door of his room and saw Dru holding a bracelet. 

Dru: Oh, daddy, here's a present for you and Darla from Spike and I, but especially from me. 

Angelus: What it is Dru? 

She whispered something in his ear and he took her in his arms. 

Angelus: You always know how to make me happy, I will show my gratitude later… 

-Back off, Peaches! 

Angelus: Don't be silly Spike; I'm just thanking Dru for her present. And of course; thank you too. 

Spike: Well no need, it was her idea. Now, can I have my Pet back? 

Spike took Dru close to him 

Dru: A ha hah, I feel good… 

- What's so funny here, did I miss something? 

Angelus: No darling. (He took Darla by the waist.) 

Darla: Even though I know it's a lie honey, I just can't resist you. You are so irresistible... (She kissed him and saw the bracelet he was holding. 

Darla: What's that? 

Angelus: It's a present form Dru and Spike for our anniversary. 

Darla: Oh… it's a special one. I can feel it… 

Spike: If you don't mind, I'm hungry and it's almost time to hunt. 

Angelus: Well, Dru, you can take this (He gives her the bracelet) and do what you have to do. 

Darla: What does she have to do? 

Angelus: It's the last part of your surprise. 

Darla: Oh, I'm already excited!!! 

Angelus: So, first of all, Dru, you do your thing, and then you and Spike must find some vamps that will be on our service. You know what I mean. Some gang, troublemakers would be fine. I'm counting on you. If we want the slayer dead, we need some allies. 

Dru: Don't worry, daddy, it will be done. 

Spike: Yeah, yeah, let's go Dru. It's time. 

Angelus: Meet us here at midnight. 

Dru: We will. 

Spike took her hand and they went outside. 

Darla: What about us? 

Angelus: Let's go find a snack. I know this perfect place. 

Darla: Where? 

Angelus: A place with lots of people called "The Bronze", you're gonna love it... You can dance there. 

Darla: Oh, I love to dance. 

Angelus: And the slayer might be there for a little while before her patrol. 

Darla: But she will sense that we're there... 

Angelus: Don't worry, this part is included in your present. But you might want to wear something from the 20th century. 

*******

- Buffy, are you ready? If you want to go to the Bronze before your patrol, maybe you should hurry up!!! 

Buffy: Yes Willow, I'm coming. What do you think of this outfit? 

Willow: You look fabulous. Riley will be speechless. 

Buffy was wearing black plants, high inch black boots, a white top and a cross for necklace. Her hair was loose and curly. Her lips were pink and her eye shadow was baby blue. She looked "wow" as Xander probably would say. 

Buffy: You look beautiful too. I like your orange top with your brown pants. They go well with your hair. Oz will be speechless himself. 

Willow (smiling): Thanks Buffy. But enough about fashion or else we will be just like Cordelia and we don't want that. Anyway, we are already late for meeting with the group. So let's go! 

- Buffy, honey, I have something for you. 

Buffy: What is it mom? 

Joyce: Here, it's a bracelet; I think you should wear it. 

Buffy: Sure mom, I love it. (She took the bracelet and placed it on her wrist.) 

Joyce: Well, have a good night. And Buffy… be careful. 

Buffy: I promise. Bye.

Willow: Bye Mrs. Summers. 

Joyce: Bye Buffy, Bye Willow. 

Willow and Buffy were in extremely good moods as they headed to the Bronze...


	6. Chapter 5

Chap. 5 

- How do you think I look, Angelus?

Angelus: I would be breathless if I could breathe; you look so good, darling! 

Darla (smiling): Thank you, you too. And I'm so full that I have the energy to dance. Let's go love!

Angelus: As you wish…. 

The walked out of the store, leaving two dead bodies behind them.

********* 

- Hey guys, sorry we are late! - Buffy, it's the second time today. Buffy: Thanks for the reminder, Xander!

- Hey Willow. 

Willow: Hey Oz. 

Oz: You look…you look… 

Xander: Yeah! You look "wow"!!! 

Willow (smiling): Thanks guys.

- Ladies and gentlemen, the dance contest is starting in 2 minutes; please take your places. 

Buffy: Everybody is here except Riley and Cordy, but Riley will be here at 10h30, so I can't dance. Where's Cordy? 

Xander: Well she's…oh, there she is! 

They all looked over where Cordelia was. She was wearing a black short dress that went perfectly with her long, black hair. 

Cordy: Hi guys!

Xander: Hi Cordy, you look "wow"… I mean, double "wow"!!!

Cordy: Thanks Xander, you look "wow" yourself! 

They had talked for a while when a voice said: "Now there's only three couples left…" 

Xander: Well, do you want to go see the final couples? 

Buffy: Good idea Xander, let's go. 

They stood up and went to the dance floor where everybody was in a circle and applauding the couples. 

Willow (screaming): Maybe we should go further in. I don't see anything. 

Buffy (screaming): Let's go. 

When they reached the couples, there were only two left.

- C'mon guys, one last dance and we'll have a winner!!! 

Willow looked at the couple at her left. Never before had she seen a better dancing couple. They were incredible. Each of their movements was alike. As if they knew the other one's exact moves.

Xander was looking at the same couple. Never before had he seen a girl more beautiful than Cordelia… well, except maybe Buffy. The girl was wearing red pants that were supported by a belt with red roses as motifs. Her red shoes were on high heels matching her every move. She wore a red shiny top that showed her curves. Her hair was up with a clip that looked like a rose, which made it possible to see her red earring. But her face was more beautiful. Her lips were devil red and she had the most beautiful blue eyes. If he didn't know better, he would think that she was the devil. 

Buffy had never seen a guy so handsome in her entire life. He had dark black pants with black boots. He wore a purple shirt covered by a dark purple large jacket. He had a simple, but in the same time expensive necklace. His hair was dark black with spikes. But his eyes were the most attractive. They were dark and mysterious in a way. He was tall and his moves were gentle.

Cordy was a little bit jealous of Xander's reaction to this girl, but she had to admit, she looked fabulous.

Oz was certain that this couple would win. The dance finished and people were applauding. 

- And the winners are… David and Julie!!! But before I give them the trophy, they must dance a final dance. And as usual, it's a slow one. 

The music started, they danced, and Buffy noticed that it was very intense.

- Wow, that was a great contest, thanks for participate everyone and once again, the winners are David and Julie!!! Let's give them a big hand, shall we??? 

- Here is your trophy. 

Darla: Thanks a lot… 

When the dance contest was over, it was already 10pm. The Scooby Gang went back to their table. 

- Wow! That was really something, guys. 

- It was, Xander. Xander: I mean, did you see…

-That guy… 

Xander: Actually Buffy, I meant the girl, Julie. What a wonderful- 

Buffy: Well, to me it was the guy; he's a better dancer. Don't you agree girls??? 

Willow: Absolutely!

Cordy: Definitely! 

Willow: No offence, Oz. 

Oz: None taken.

Xander: I didn't take any either, Cordy.

Cordy: What? Oh, sure. Great. Anyway, those two are perfect for each other… Just like you and me.

Xander: Thank you. 

Buffy: Yes, they are perfect… *sigh* 

Willow: Look, they are approaching us. 

Buffy: No way… Cordy: She's actually right.

Buffy: Oh my God, oh my God!!! How's my hair??? 

- Great!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Chap. 6 

- Hey, Dark Moon, I'm bored. Can we do something else instead of just hunting and killing people? 

- Did you become nuts, Dark Shadow?

Dk. Sha: No! It's not just me; all of our people are bored too. 

Dk. Moon: What do you suggest we do about that? 

- I have an idea, honey.

Dk. Sha: Who are you? Wow, you must be the most beautiful creature I have ever seen…

She was tall. She wore a black dress from the 18th century. Her black hair was loose. Her lips were dark purple and her eyes were dark black.

- Don't you dare talk to Dru like that!

Dru: Spiky, you know why we are here, so shut up!

Spike: Errr… 

Dru: My name is Drusilla and this is Spike…. 

Dk. Sha: I know you to by reputation… what do you want? 

Spike: Well, if you already know us, we can skip the introduction. We need you and your people to be our slaves. Heh… That means you have to do whatever we want. But don't worry; your help will bring the slayer down, so you will always be remembered. 

Dk. Moon: And if we refuse?

Dru: If you know our master's reputation, then you will accept it! 

Dk. Moon: I don't care who he…. 

Dk. Sha: Shut up! We will accept it. 

Spike: Wonderful. You know how to make a smart choice.

Dru: We will contact you when we need you, until then, don't make a move to leave town or you will regret it! 

Dk. Sha: We won't. Spike: Good. Are you coming, Dru? 

Dru: Yes I am, let's go find a nice meal… 

Then they left. 

Dk. Moon: You are nuts, why did you do that, now we will be slaves to someone who thinks that they are the Master's slaves. Do you think our people will like that?

Dk. Sha: They will, because they all know what happens to those who disobey Angelus! 

Dk. Moon: Angelus? 

Dk. Sha: He's the master that those two clowns were talking about.

Dk. Moon: In that case, you did make the right decision. I know you'll call me silly, but I kinda feel sorry for the slayer… 

Dk. Sha: No, you're not silly, you are right… I wouldn't want to be in the Slayer's shoes once Angelus gets her… 

************ 

- Oh, Riley, you scared me. What are you doing here so early? 

Riley: I'm so sorry, I wanted to surprise you and spend more time with you… 

Xander: For once, you will be proud of yourself, your really surprised her! 

Buffy: Shut up Xander! I'm sorry Riley, but I didn't except you here, it's only 10h. Why are you early? 

Riley: I… 

Cordy: They are almost here…

Willow: Are you sure?

Riley: Who?

Oz: It's the couple that won the dance contest earlier.

Riley: So why are you so excited? 

Buffy: Because they are good, I mean excellent dancers, they must be famous and they are coming here!!! 

************ 

5 minutes earlier

- Are you sure you want to go there and talk, An- David? 

Angelus: Relax Julie; she's wearing the bracelet. 

Darla: Ok then, but put these gloves on, they will cover your cold hands. 

Angelus: You think of everything, even the colors, red for you and black for me! 

Darla: I know. Let's go, and try not to laugh because they look so excited that we are coming. Ah ha hah. 

Angelus: You are right... Bwa-ha-ha!!!

They started to walk towards the Slayer. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chap. 7

- I told you Julie; you were mistaking them for other people. 

- But David, I swear that I've seen those faces before, I just can't remember where. 

- Us?

Darla: Yes, you and your friend. I'm so sorry, but I just have this feeling that I have seen you two somewhere. 

Buffy: Maybe somewhere else in town. 

Darla: Oh, I'm so silly; I know where I saw you! You were shopping at the mall. 

Willow: Oh, you mean last week.

Darla: Yes, I think so. I have such a bad memory, but I never forget a person's face. 

Buffy: Me too, that's so funny.

(Buffy smiled at Julie's partner who smiled back.)

Oh, I really loved your… 

- Buffy, stop annoying Julie and… 

- David, my name is David. 

Cordy: Yes, can I call you that, because, if you prefer Mr. and Mrs., just tell me. Oh, and by the way, I loved your dancing. It was amazing. Can I ask you; were did you learn to… 

- Cordelia, stop it! Don't pay attention to her Julie, sometimes she's too curious. 

Cordy: Xander, it was just a question. 

Darla: It's okay. My mother taught me. And David helps me a lot, don't you Dave? 

Angelus: Of course, but you are still the best. 

Buffy: No, you are! I mean; you're good too… you know, as a dancer. 

Angelus: Thank you, Buffy. Can I call you Buffy? 

Buffy: Yes of course. It's not as if we're at the college, where all my teachers call me Ms. Summers.

Angelus: That's true. We're not. We're here at the Bronze with your friends. 

Buffy: Oh, yes, I'm so sorry, I haven't even introduced you yet. Well, like you know, I'm Buffy Summers; here is my best friend, Willow Rosenberg.

Willow: Nice to meet you. 

Angelus: And a charming girl like you must have a boyfriend.

- I'm her boyfriend; my name is Oz, nice to meet you.

Angelus: The pleasure is mine. 

Darla: And you must be Cordelia and Xander, I suppose. 

Xander: Yes, I'm Alexander LaVelle Harris, but my friends call me Xander. And this is my girlfriend Cordelia Chase. She was the one who asked you the question. 

Cordy: Xander!! 

Darla: I told you, Xander, it doesn't matter to me. Can I call you Cordy? 

Cordelia: I would be honored if you did. 

Angelus: And you must be Buffy's boyfriend, I guess. It is so nice to meet you.

He extended his hand but Riley didn't move. 

Riley: Yes, I'm Riley and Buffy's my girlfriend. So, now that you and your partner know all of us, you can leave right away. Anyway, it's already late and we will go now. Right Buffy? 

Everybody was looking at Riley with weird expressions on their faces. Buffy wasn't happy. 

Buffy: Riley Finn, apologize right now. They are just nice people, who love to dance. Cordy asked a question, so they ask us too. They're just trying to be our friends and we're trying to be theirs. And they are great…. 

Riley: I don't think that they're that great, and I will not apologize.

Darla: Well, young boy, if that's the way you are talking to people that you don't even know… Well, then please yourself! Because I'm a great dancer, and I'm proud of that! So if you'll excuse me. It was nice to meet the rest of you guys. 

And she left.

Buffy: Julie, wait… 

Angelus thought that if this were a movie, she would definitely win an Oscar. Now, it was his turn. 

Angelus (angry): Tell your boyfriend to cool it. Because if it weren't for my Julie and for you guys, I would kick his ass. 

And with that he left .

Buffy: Look what you did. Are you proud of yourself???

Riley: I didn't know that she was his girlfriend… I thought… 

Buffy: Duhh, they are partners. I know that sometimes you are getting jealous but now it's too much. So you better go and apologize right now. 

Riley: I will, relax! Are you coming with me? 

Buffy: If I wasn't your girlfriend… come on, guys. 

They moved to the couple's table. Julie was crying and David whispering words to her. 

Buffy (thinking): If I could just kill Riley, right now!

Riley: I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said, it just flew out of my mouth. I wasn't in the mood, and I know it's not an apology but I beg your pardon. Please! I was acting like a total jerk. I'm so, so, a hundred times sorry! 

Darla: Well, you were a jerk and I shouldn't forgive you because I really enjoy my job, but for the sake of your girlfriend and friends, I will forgive you. 

Riley: Thank you, I'm so sorry. Thank you! I'm so glad.

Angelus: Well, I'm not! It's not because you weren't in the mood that you needed to express your feelings to my girl… 

Darla: David, please! 

Buffy: Yes, David, please. I know that Julie is nice enough to forgive this jerk, but for all of us, could you please forgive him too? I don't want any conflicts between us. 

Angelus: I will forget that little accident but I will not forgive him. 

Willow: Oh, I love this song. Oz, do you want to dance? 

Oz: Sure! 

Cordy: Well, Xander, what are you waiting for, ask me! 

Xander: Oh right. Cordy, you want to dance?

Cordy: Of course, you dummy! Riley: Buffy, do you…. 

Darla: Riley, why don't you dance with me? First of all, you owe it to me, and second of all, I want to show you that I can dance! 

Riley: Of course, I'll see you later Buffy! 

Buffy: Yeah… thank you. 

Angelus: For what? 

Buffy: For forgetting. 

Angelus: Oh, that. I already forgot about that! 

Buffy laughed, and then stared at the dance floor where everybody was dancing.

Angelus: Do you like to dance? 

Buffy: Yes, I do, why?

Angelus: Because then, I can ask you this. Buffy Summers, will you dance with me? 

Buffy: Me, dance with you??? I mean, yes, of course!!! 

Angelus: Well, let's go. 

He took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. 

Buffy (thinking): Wow, I'm dancing with the hottest guy on Earth after Riley… nah… I'm dancing with the hottest guy on Earth. And he's a good dancer too. And his eyes, his eyes, so mysterious, so deep, so…

Angelus: Buffy, are you all right? You look like you're in another world. If you don't want to dance with me because of Riley, just tell me… 

Buffy: No, no… I mean, I was just thinking. Yeah, thinking… 

Angelus: A penny for your thought? 

Buffy: I think it's worth more than a penny, but a billion of them... 

Angelus: Unfortunately, I don't have that, so I will just read your mind! 

Buffy: You can read my mind!!! You can't do that, I mean, it's private a mind and very, yes, very personal. And…

Angelus (whispering): Relax Buffy, it was just a joke. 

Buffy (looking in his eyes): Oh, I'm so sorry, I just…

Angelus: You need to relax, Buffy, I'm not gonna not bite you! 

Buffy: To tell the truth, I never felt so safe until now. That's so strange… 

He smiled a half smile. She couldn't believe how handsome he was…

Angelus: It's not strange, not at all.

Buffy (thinking): And so understanding… 

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes… 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

  
Willow and Oz saw Xander and Cordy sitting by a table. 

  
- Hi. Have you guys been dancing? 

  
- Yes, Willow, and for once, Xander didn't step on my feet! 

  
- Hey, that's not true! I mean the "I-didn't-step-on-wannabe-queen's-feet" part is true,  
but seriously, "for once"… 

  
- Hey guys! 

  
Xander: Hi Buffy, hi Dave! 

  
Willow: Did you guys have a nice dance? 

  
Angelus (looked at Buffy): Yes, it was nice... uh...Do you guys know where Julie is? And… you know whom I'm talking about. 

  
Xander: Commando boy is not here yet. 

  
Angelus: Commando boy??? 

  
Buffy: Yes. Riley is in the army. 

Angelus: Army? Don't tell me you have an army here in  
Sunnydale? 

  
Xander: You probably won't believe us anyway… but you seem to be a nice guy so, I will tell you. It's a special army working against demons especially, vampires... 

  
Angelus: What? Are you kidding me? Vampires??? Cordy, did he drink? 

  
Buffy: Uh, Xander loves science fiction stuff, and sometimes he actually believes in it. He tells people stories about vampires and other … creatures. 

  
Xander: What? But- 

  
Cordy: Yeah, I think he's been having a drink or two. 

  
Angelus: I don't think one drink makes you go all crazy. 

  
Willow: He's very… um, very… oh look, there are they! 

  
Angelus (turned around): Dar- Julie? 

  
Darla (approached the gang): I'm so sorry, but… I think that Riley is drunk. After we danced, he wanted to buy me a drink. So we went, and he started talking about how sorry he was and he had a couple of drinks…then a couple more… It's all my fault maybe if he  
didn't think that he was guilty he wouldn't drink so much. And now... 

  
Riley (sitting on a chair): It's not you... you pretty creature… 

  
Angelus: Hey, stay away from her! 

  
Riley: Shut up! 

  
Buffy: Riley, come on, Willow and Oz will take you home. 

  
Riley: No, not them. 

  
Buffy: Then Xander and Cordy. Or me. 

  
Riley (standing up): No, I want to stay here! 

  
Buffy: I'm leaving now. And you're coming with me! 

  
Riley: No, you can go patrol, I'm staying here. 

  
Xander: Riley, let's go man! 

  
Riley: No, I'm staying here with Julie. 

  
He approached her, took her by the waist. He almost fell backwards with her, but he managed to stand still. 

  
Darla: David! 

  
Angelus: I told you to stay away from my girl! You will regret this! 

  
Riley: What are you going to do? Kick my ass? Let's go, you jerk! 

  
Angelus: I already gave you two warnings. (He looked at Buffy and whispered) I'm sorry Buffy. 

  
Buffy: For what? 

  
She didn't even finish her question, when David, with one hand took Riley by his shirt, and with the other, punched him right in the middle of his face. Riley fell down; blood all over his face. 

  
Riley: You… you son of a bit- 

  
Darla: Shut up! Buffy, I'm so sorry, but maybe you should take him home before the manager comes. 

  
Buffy (angry): Don't worry, I will. Willow, Oz can you take this stupid drunk home! Xander, 

Cordelia, can you go tell Giles that our meeting is cancelled, but please don't say anything 

else. I will talk to him tomorrow! 

  
Xander: We will. 

  
Willow (whispering): Are you going home or on patrol? 

  
Buffy: I have to do my job, even if my boyfriend is drunk. 

  
Cordy: Xander and I are leaving now. See you, Buffy. 

  
Buffy: Bye guys. And Willow, Oz, please take Riley home without his boss seeing him. 

  
Willow: You can count on it. Bye Buffy, take care! 

  
And they left. Buffy turned and saw David and Julie hugging. 

  
Buffy: Wow, what a night. 

  
Darla: I am so sorry. 

  
Buffy: You shouldn't be, it's his mistake. 

  
Angelus: I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have lost my temper. 

  
Buffy: It's not your fault either, I would have lost my temper too, but you just lost yours first. 

  
Angelus: Want a ride home? Julie and I can take you home if you want. 

  
Buffy: No, thank you, I really appreciate the offer, but I'll… walk. 

  
Julie: Alone? It's almost 11pm! 

  
Buffy: Then, I will… call my mom and ask her to pick me up. Really, you guys don't need to drive me home after all those problems I've given you. 

  
Angelus: You didn't do anything. Are you sure you don't want a ride? 

  
Buffy: I'm sure, but thanks a lot… Well, goodnight. 

  
Darla: Bye. It was a pleasure to meet you. 

  
Angelus: Me too… oh, Buffy, Julie is leaving town tomorrow for a business trip for 2 days and if you want, I can teach you some dance moves, what do you think? It will be my pleasure. 

  
Buffy: Oh, I don't want to make any more trouble... 

  
Darla: Oh, don't be silly, we told you; it was NOT your fault! After all that happened tonight, it's the least we can do. Let David teach you some dance moves. It's not like you'll be in the way. He's going to need a dance partner while I'm gone anyway, so… 

  
Buffy: Well, then I accept. 

Angelus: Perfect, then I will pick you up tomorrow at 7pm. Oh, about that… I'm going to need your address. 

  
Buffy: Oh, of course. 

  
She took a pen and wrote her address on a piece of paper. 

  
Buffy: Here it is. Okay, David, I'll see you tomorrow. 

  
And Julie, I wish you a wonderful trip, and thank you again. See you. 

  
Darla: Bye. 

  
Buffy waved goodbye to the couple and exited. 

  
Angelus (smiling): Yes… see you. Bwahaha!!!  



	10. Chapter 9

Chap. 9 

- It's 11.55, where the bloody Hell can they be? 

- Spiky, relax; they'll be here soon.

Spike: I can't wait until... 

- We are here!!!

Dru: Daddy, what took you so long? 

Angelus: Well, we had a little fun with the slayer… she's so naive. Don't you think so darling?

Darla: Absolutely! But I also think it had something to do with my fabulous acting… Go 

me!

Spike: Yeah, right. So, did you kill her? 

Darla: No, we didn't… yet… 

Spike: Why? Why didn't you? I want to torture her Watcher! 

Darla: Relax! Angelus and I, we have other plans… Remember yesterday, at our anniversary… well, Angelus gave me two presents. You already know about the first one, but the second one… 

Dru: What is it? 

Darla: Well, actually I wanted to keep it a secret, but you and Spike were so nice yesterday, giving me a present and all… So I've decided to tell you. 

Dru (happy): You are the best Grand... Darla! 

Spike (impatient): What is it??? 

Darla: Honey, could you go get it? 

Angelus: Sure darling. I'll be right back. 

(He went in the shadows and came back with a body.) 

Dru: Oh, a human… How sweet of you to give Darla such a nice present. 

Spike: This is your present Angelus??? …How pathetic! 

Angelus: Well, if you don't think a present called "Slayer's Boyfriend" is good enough for my Darla, then... 

Spike: What??? You mean… No way!!! I never thought I should say this, but… WOW!!! 

Angelus: Thank you. 

Dru: Stop talking boys and let me enjoy this moment. 

(She approached the body)

Oh, what a treasure… 

Spike: Don't take it all, pet. 

Dru: (With blood all over her face) Of course, Spiky. 

(Angelus and Darla started to laugh and Spike rolled his eyes.) 

Angelus (thinking): Tomorrow, I will perform the second part of my plan. What can I say, the first part worked out fine.

**************** 

(Buffy crawled through her bedroom window. It was night; she'd just finished her patrol)

Buffy (thinking): My patrol went well, except I still have this strange feeling. Nah, I'm probably just tired, I mean; what a day! I still can't believe that Riley got that drunk. 

(She took a shower, changed and went to sleep.)

(She didn't have any nightmares that night, which was very odd. Usually, she dreamt about apocalypses, disasters, the Hellmouth opening… but not tonight. She didn't dream about Riley, she didn't dream about her friends… She dreamt about David, the dancer… She dreamt about her dancing with him, his arms wrapped around her…) 

Buffy (voice-over): Finally a nice dream. No corpses, no graveyards, no vampires... Just David. 

*************

- Where's Buffy? Don't tell me she's late again… 

- Giles get used to it: Buffy is ALWAYS late! 

- Xander, it's not her fault! After all, she is the Slayer, right?

Xander: I know that Will, but… Well, this time she's very late. She's never this late! 

- Maybe, she went to talk to Riley about last night. 

Xander: Maybe. 

Giles: What happened last night? 

(The door to the library swung open, and a VERY angry Buffy went inside and slammed the door.) 

Buffy: I cannot believe this!

Everybody: What? What's wrong? 

Buffy: It's Riley! 

Cordy: What did I say??? She went to talk to him. 

Xander: Well, of course she did. Who wouldn't do that?

Buffy: Are you going to listen to me or not? 

Giles: Sure, if I knew what the bloody Hell happened yesterday!!! 

Buffy: Willow will explain all the details. All I can say is; that Riley got himself drunk at the Bronze yesterday. And today, as if I wasn't already late, I went to his room to patch things up. When nobody answered the door, I opened it. What else could I do? And then I found this letter. 

She smashed the letter on the table. Willow took it and read it out loud. 

__

My dear Buffy… 

I was very ashamed of myself about tonight's (yesterday's, if you read this tomorrow… which of course would be today for you) situation at the Bronze. I am aware that I drank way too much. I'm a very jealous type of man. And with all the problems between us; me being a commando and you being a Slayer… I think I need to have some distance from you right now. So I'm leaving Sunnydale. I'm going home to Iowa to stay with my family. Maybe I will come back, maybe I won't. Please understand my situation here. I'm sorry to just run away like this, but hey, we're all human, right??? I already packed all of my stuff and I'll leave at dawn.

Goodbye Buffy. 

Riley 

P.S: I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I wrote this on my computer, cause if I wrote it on a piece of paper, you'd be unable to read it because it would be soaked from my tears. 

Willow (She stopped reading): That's all it says. 

Cordy: Wow that was... 

Xander: -uh, something…

Giles: -Yes. Very…

Oz: -well, big, and, uh… 

Willow: -Harsh. I'm so sorry Buffy. I can't believe he'd do this to you. 

Xander: Yeah. 

Cordy: I didn't think that he would leave you so quickly. I mean, just because he was drunk and all. Well, at least now we know what a big coward he is. He doesn't deserve you, you should be happy about him leaving. 

Xander: Cordy! 

Cordy: What, I was just helping out. 

Buffy (almost crying): Don't worry about it. It's just… well, I didn't think that he would just leave like this… it's so unlike him. 

(She started sobbing really hard. The bell started to ring; it was time for class.) 

Willow: Just go to class guys, I'll stay with her. I have a free period. 

Giles: And I'll write a note to her teacher. 

(Everybody left in silence except Willow and Giles. Buffy was still crying.) 

Willow: Buffy are you ok? Is there anything I can do? 

Buffy: Will… I'm okay…it's just… Well, he was the first one that I really… that I really cared about, you know…? 

Willow: I understand. He said that maybe he'd come back, so… there's still hope, right? Come on Buffy; let's go get lunch at this great new place... maybe some food will make you fell better. Please, Buffy. Like Xander says, lunch is the most important meal of the day. That's why he brought food to the library yesterday. 

Buffy smiled and the two girls giggled. 

Giles: Here is your note Buffy. And this is the last time I ever write you a note. School is like slaying; boys cannot be involved. Then you'll be unable to focus and flunk all your classes. Or die…uh…Willow, take care of her until you're going to class. Oh, but before you go to class, please come back here, I have some… uh… computer files, and you have to help me. 

Willow: Oh, computer files, yes, those, sure...oh... Buffy are you coming? 

Buffy: Yes, Will, let's go, I need to get some stuff off my mind. 

They quickly left the library. 

Giles saw Riley's letter that Buffy left on the desk. 

Giles (thinking): And I still don't know what happened yesterday! 


	11. Chapter 10

Chap.10 

(Willow and Buffy were sitting on Buffy's terrace, talking. Willow was drinking juice, and Buffy was writing on a piece of paper.) 

- So this guy, he just told me that I was a nerd, but then Oz came and… Buffy, are you even listening to me? 

Buffy: What? Oh, I'm sorry Willow. 

Willow: I'm sorry too, Buffy. I'm just babbling on about Oz and me while you're sitting here with a broken heart… 

Buffy: You know what? I'm fine now. I'm not really sad. First, I was sad, but then, when I think about it, maybe he was right, maybe we need to take a break. Our relationship hasn't been super the last couple of months anyway, so… 

Willow: Does that mean that you can go out tonight? 

Buffy: How- How did you know? -I mean... 

Willow: Well, you say that you're not sad anymore, and well… 

(She pointed at the piece of paper Buffy was writing on)

Buffy (reading): David. David. David. -Oh, that's not... I mean it's just… Well, I like that name, okay? 

Willow: Yeah, it's a pretty name especially when it comes attached to a cute guy, right? 

Buffy: Okay, fine, he's picking me up at seven o'clock. 

Willow: What? 

(Later, Buffy had told Willow all about the conversation she had with Angelus the day before.) 

Willow: Wow, he's going to teach you how to dance… and he's girlfriend is out of town for two days… You won the jackpot, baby! 

Buffy: Willow! 

Willow: Sorry, I got a little carried away. 

Buffy: No, it's fine. I must admit, I have considered the thought. But it's just… he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would cheat on his girlfriend, he looks really… loyal. You know…? And if he's not, well, then he's just another jerk. 

Willow: I understand. One way or another, you can't have him. 

Buffy: I think you just described my whole love life. 

Willow: Don't say that. I think you should go out with him tonight. Maybe you'll change your mind. And then you can learn some dance moves too. And then you could just hang out with him, and then guys would find you more attractive, and other girls would be jealous… Oooh! Maybe you could even make Cordelia jealous. I'd like that. 

Buffy: Willow! 

Willow: Sorry... 

Buffy: I love that idea!!! 

Willow: What? You do? Well, Cordelia has definitely deserved it. 

Buffy: No, not that. 

Willow: The part about boys then?

Buffy: No. 

Willow: About the dance moves? 

Buffy. No. About just hanging out with him. Get to know him. 

Willow: That's nice. I like that. 

Buffy: And then maybe we could… 

Willow: Buffy! 

Buffy: Sorry. Will you still help me pick out an outfit? 

Willow: Sure. Well, I have to get to class. How about you, are you going back to school or are you going to use Giles' letter so you can get the day off? 

Buffy: Willow, you have know me for, like, a long time, and you still have to ask that question? This is free time. Free Buffy-time. Buffy's day off! 

Willow: I should have known. See you tonight then? 

Buffy: Sure. 

Willow: Bye Buffy. 

************************ 

- Here you go Sir. A brand new motorcycle. 

- Thank you. How much do I owe you? 

- No need Sir. It's absolutely free-

" Crack" 

(Angelus snapped the employee's neck.)

- Okay, now I have the motorbike, the break-up letter, the cash, and… the snack. I'm ready.

-Oh, yeah, I just need the anti-vampire spell. I saw a magic shop down the road; maybe they have something useful. 

(He sat on his new motorcycle. He had never learnt how to ride one, but luckily, vampires learn pretty fast. He started the engine and drove off.)

********************** 

- What about this? 

- No, no, you shouldn't wear that.

Buffy: Xander, what are you doing here??? I can't believe that you followed us! 

- I can't believe that Oz helped you. 

Oz: I… We were curious where you were going. 

Cordelia: Well, some of us have lives… outside of the little Scooby gang. 

Willow: I thought you trusted me, Oz.

Oz: I do! I was just curious, and when Xander told me about his plan, well I couldn't resist! 

- Shut up! I asked Cordelia and Willow. Then Oz and Xander come along. I wouldn't be surprised if Giles popped his head up from behind that box and started babbling on about some new prophecy.

(They all stared at the box for a minute. When nothing happened, Willow continued.)

-Sorry, Buffy. You look amazing.

Cordy: Perfect. 

Oz: Fabulous! 

Xander: Well… 

Everybody: Xander! 

Xander: Not bad, maybe? 

Buffy: Thank you, Xander! And all of you. 

She looked then in the mirror and smiled. She looked just fine. When she turned to her friends, they were all staring at the window. 

Buffy: What are you all staring at? 

She approached and saw someone getting off a motorcycle in front of her house. This someone was wearing a long jacket, which she was sure that she'd seen somewhere before. Then the person took off his helmet, revealing his face. And she couldn't believe who it was. It was David! The same person she was going out with tonight. 

Cordy: Wow, that's your date? 

Xander: It's not her date! 

Willow: It looks like... like… 

Oz: Her date! 

Willow: Yes, but maybe it's not. But it looks like... Buffy, am I right? Buffy?

(Buffy just stared at David.) 

Willow: Buffy, don't keep him waiting. Go outside. 

Buffy: What? Oh, yes, well, let's go all outside. 

(They went downstairs.)

Buffy (thinking): Breathe... Breathe… Take a calm, deep breath… 

Xander (pointing at her wrist): What's with the bracelet? 

Buffy: It's my mom's. I like it. 

Xander: Oh. 

Willow: So are you going to open the door? 

Buffy: Well, he didn't ring the- (Ding, Dong...) -bell yet. 

She took all her courage and opened the door. He was there looking as handsome as yesterday. He smiled at her, took her hand, kissed it, and gave her a rose. 

- Good afternoon Buffy, or is it goodnight? 

Buffy: Good afternoon or night to you too, David. 

Angelus: You look beautiful tonight. 

Buffy: You too… I mean handsome. 

(They were staring into each other's eyes.) 

Xander: Okay, well, we'll take off now. 

Cordy: Xander! 

Angelus: It's all right Cordelia. I apologize. I didn't even say hi to you guys. Well, then… hi. 

Everybody (except Xander): Hi! 

Angelus: Shall we go? 

Buffy: Oh, yeah! 

He offered his arm to Buffy who took his offer and stepped outside, giving Xander the look. Everybody else stepped outside, ready to go. 

Xander: What? 

Cordy: Be quiet, could you? He remembers my name… 

Buffy: Bye guys. See you tomorrow. 

Angelus: Bye guys. 

Everybody left, except Buffy and Angelus. 

Angelus: I like your friends. You must care deeply about them. 

Buffy: Yeah, well, I do. 

Angelus: Let's go. 

He gave her a helmet and sat on the motorbike. 

Angelus: You can hold your arms around my waist... I mean; so you don't fall off. 

Buffy (whispering): I will certainly need it. 

(She sat behind him) 

Buffy: Where are we going? 

Angelus: Somewhere special. 

(He started the bike and started driving. Buffy smiled and put her arms around him. She also put her ear on his back and closed her eyes.) 

Buffy (thinking): Tonight will be a night that I will never forget. 

(She smiled to herself. Angelus smiled to himself.) 

Angelus (thinking): First, she puts her arms around my waist with this she puts her ear on my back… 

(He also heard what she had said before. He was a vampire after all. Tonight will be a night she will never forget.) 

(He smiled again.) 


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry, I didn't update in a long time, I was very busy!

Chap. 11

- Can I open my eyes, David?

- Not yet, Buffy. 

Buffy: But I hear music, and… people are talking… So we must be in a restaurant, or maybe the Bronze. 

Angelus: Close. 

He took away his hands from Buffy's eyes. She looked around kind of shocked. 

Buffy: A karaoke bar!!! You gotta be kidding me… 

Angelus: No, I'm not. It's the perfect place to learn how to… 

Buffy: -Sing. You know that's great an all, but I thought you'd teach me how to dance. 

Angelus: Relax. This is the perfect place to practice. That's why I love it so much. Singing and dancing, plus; you can get something to eat. 

Buffy (smiling): Well, maybe you're right. So, what are we doing first? 

Angelus: How about a drink? 

Buffy: I could use a refreshment, so… 

Angelus: Then please hold on a sec, I'll go get some. In the meantime, why don't you go find us a nice table? Afterwards, we can go dancing. 

Buffy: Okay, fine. But don't be too long. 

Angelus: I will. -I mean; I will not… You know what I mean. 

Buffy (smiling): I think I do. 

He went to the bar and Buffy chose a nice table. Two people were singing together at the stage. Buffy looked at them, smiling. When Angelus, or David, came with the drinks, she was still looking at the couple. 

Angelus: Buffy… are you all right? 

Buffy: What? Oh, sure, it's just… I was just looking at those two. They are pretty good.

Angelus: Yes, they… I got an idea! 

Buffy: What do you- 

Angelus: -You! 

Buffy: Me? Me what? 

Angelus went over to the guys behind the stage and talked to them. They looked at Buffy and smiled. 

Buffy: He wouldn't… 

Angelus came back, and smiled at her. 

Buffy: You *so* didn't do what I think you did, did you??? No, you wouldn't even think about- 

Angelus: -I think I did what you thought I thought I did. 

Buffy: No…it… 

- Ladies and gentlemen, let's give our next performer, Buffy Summers, a big hand!!! 

Buffy: (terrified) I can't... 

Angelus: You can! If you want to learn how to dance, you should try acting out in public. This is the perfect opportunity. 

Buffy: But… 

Angelus: Please, Buffy. 

Buffy: (reluctant) Uh… okay… but you own me big now! 

She stood up, went to the stage and picked up the micro. She looked at the screen in front of her. The song appeared: "It's the way you make me feel". 

Buffy (thinking/sarcastic): Oh great! A love song! Just what I need right now! 

The music started, the audience turned to look at her, and the text started rolling over the screen. Buffy took a deep breath and started to sing. 

It's the things that you do 

So physical 

It's the things that you say 

So flammable 

You know I can't resist 

Boy it's such a shame 

Do you belong to another 

I don't wanna hurt nobody 

But my heart just can't hold back 

It's the way you make me feel, 

(The way that you make me feel) 

Spinning my world around 

Tell me how can I walk away 

I don't care what they say 

I'm loving you anyway 

It's the way you make me feel 

I'm going to make you mine 

It's not impossible 

Got to let you know 

I'm irresistible 

Baby can't you see 

You're the one for me 

But you belong to another 

I don't wanna hurt nobody 

But my heart just can't hold back 

It's the way you make me feel, 

(The way that you make me feel) 

Spinning my world around 

Tell me how can I walk away

I don't care what they say 

I'm loving you anyway 

It's the way you make me feel 

When I look into your eyes, 

Every time you smile at me,

Oh I go weak inside, 

Baby I just can't hide my love, 

It's the way you make me feel, 

(The way that you make me feel) 

Spinning my world around 

Tell me how can I walk away 

I don't care what they say 

I'm loving you anyway 

It's the way you- 

Buffy: -make me feel…. 

(The music finished. She closed her eyes, and people started to applaud.) 

She couldn't believe that she sang a love song in front of David. The strangest thing was that this song was the exact mirror of what she felt for him. When she sang, all she did was looking into David's eyes. They looked so warm and loving and he was smiled at her all the way until she finished. She opened her eyes, put the micro down and went to her table. 

Angelus: That was…magical…fantastic…your voice was sweet and loving…hum…you didn't tell me you had a secret talent at singing and me who what's to help you at dancing... I bet you're good at that too! 

Buffy (smiling): Thank you David. But no, I don't have any secret talent… I mean at singing and for dancing. You are the expert, not me! 

Angelus: So you are not mad at me for… 

Buffy: Mad??? I should hate you all the way to the inner core of your bones! 

Angelus: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… 

Buffy: No, no, you don't understand... I'm glad that you did it, and I'm extremely happy. One of my worst fears has vanished because of you. It's all because of you, thank you. 

They were staring at each other. 

Angelus: Let's go dance! 

He took her hand and tried to pull it. 

Buffy: But our drinks? 

Angelus: Don't worry; they will be there when we return. But I'm disappointed; I thought you would like to spend time with me and not your drink. 

Buffy (smiling): Well, it is a hard choice… But I think I made my pick. 

She stood up and took his hand. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chap. 12

- Bullocks, I think I'll fall asleep. 

- You can't, you imbecile, you are a vampire! 

Spike: You know; that thought never crossed my mind!!! Err! I was just saying it to make a point, Dru. Don't you see how boring this is??? We're in a dark corner, watching Peaches dancing with the Slayer... Err!!! Even though I'm immortal and have all the time in the world, there is no reason to waste it like this! 

Darla: Spike… I didn't ask you to come along. I just wanted to see what Angelus was doing. 

Spike: Well, Dru wanted to come, so I followed. -But now I think it was a bad idea! 

Dru (with a sad smile): But Spiky... 

The 3 dark figures stood in a dark corner of the karaoke bar watching Angelus and the Slayer. 

Darla: Will you two stop??? Spike, you want some action? Then go fetch me a demon… I know a tasty green one. What was his name…? Oh, right… Lorne. 

Spike: The ugly demon standing over there reading people's minds? 

Darla: Yes, that one. 

Dru: Why? 

Darla: Because I want to know the Slayer's feelings. 

Spike: Oh, sure, what else do you need? A spell causing her to sing what she's feeling so you can really get the inside scoop??? Geez, why does everyone want to know her by heart??? What makes *her* so special? Well, besides the fact that she's the Slayer I mean.

Darla growled at him and morphed into her vamp face. 

Spike: Whoa, relax, I'll get that Lorne guy, but tell me; can I kill him when I've got the information, or should I- 

Darla: -Kill him! 

Spike: Thank you. 

Darla: Dru and I will go find something to eat, you can join us when you're done, but please have the information, or…! 

Spike: Yeah, yeah. 

He left. Drusilla started to move to the exit door, but stopped when she realized that Darla was not moving. 

Dru: Grandmother, are you coming? 

Darla: What? –Oh, sorry, yes, I am! 

Darla took a quick glance at the "couple" at the dance floor, then left with Drusilla.

**************** 

Happy? Yeah, happy! Like, totally!!! Finally she had returned to Sunnydale. She was now back and could go visit her lover, Giles. "Rupert," she whispered. Jenny Calendar was back from her summer vacation. Well, it wasn't really a vacation. She was a gypsy and her clan back in Europe called her to come home to them to practice rituals, spells and all kinds of stuff. It was obligatory, they told her. She was a gypsy, and she should stay that way. She told Giles that she would come back as soon as possible, and she did. 

She had entered her apartment when she tossed her luggage on her bed and went to see Giles. "He will be surprised," she told herself. He wasn't waiting for her. He was probably in the library reading his books while drinking one of his famous big cups of tea. She smiled… she had loved him from the first time they talked. 

She parked her car, stepped out and opened the door to the Sunnydale U.C... Nobody was there, well who would be at that time… except for Giles, if she knew him well enough. She opened the door to the library. He was there. Of course. "That's Giles," she told herself. "Old reliable." 

Jenny: You didn't change much since I last saw you. 

Giles who was reading a book jumped at her voice. "Jenny," he whispered. To be sure he wasn't dreaming he put his glasses back on his nose. 

Giles: Jenny, what are you doing here? I mean, you told me that you'd come back next week.. 

Jenny: Well, I finished earlier than I thought I would, and decided to surprise you. 

Giles: Indeed, it's a surprise… but a good one. 

They approached each other, smiles on their faces, and kissed tenderly.

********************** 

- Wow, that was not exactly my idea of a slow dance! 

- Yeah, well… 

Buffy: Let's go sit down for a minute; I'm kind of thirsty. 

Angelus: Boy, you keep thinking about that drink of yours… 

Buffy: Am not! 

Angelus: Are too! 

Buffy: Not. 

Angelus: Are. 

They were fighting, as were they little kids. But the feeling was good. Buffy hadn't felt this happy for quite some time. She felt confident secure with David. 

They came to their table and Buffy took a sip of her drink. She was about to tell him something when a servant interrupted her.

- Excuse me; but is your name David? 

- Angelus: Uh, yes it is… Why? 

- I have a message for you. 

The servant handed him a piece of paper and left. 

Angelus: Who can that be? 

Buffy: Well, there's only one way to find out. 

He unfolded the paper and started to read it. As he read through it, his smiling face started to change form to a sad smile. When, he finished reading it, he squeezed it hard and was looking nowhere in particularly like if he was in shock. 

Buffy: What's wrong, David? 

Angelus: It's… it's... Julie. She is breaking up with me. 

He looked hurt and confused. 

Angelus: Why? Why did she do that to me? 

He looked as he was going to cry. 

Buffy couldn't say anything; she was surprised and shocked at the same time. All she could do is to put her hand on his shoulder and to tell him that everything would be just fine. 


	14. Chapter 13

Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, here's the next chapter!

Chap. 13. 

She was running as fast as she could. She was very afraid. She couldn't believe what had just happened. 

After making a surprise appearance to Giles, she went back to her car and drove, but while on the way, her car stopped dead. Just then, she realized that her car was out of gas. 

She cursed herself, and then she realized that her uncle was working at this magic shop, just near the place her car had stopped. 'Well, he can probably get me a ride home,' she thought. 

When she entered the shop, it was dark, and then she saw the body. The body of her uncle! She wanted to scream so loud. She saw two little marks on his neck. 

'A vampire…' she whispered to herself. But something was wrong. Why would a vampire come searching his prey in a magic shop...? 

She hadn't the time to even think about it, when she saw a mark… the mark... Angelus' mark! She would recognize this mark, even if she had lost her memory. Her ancestors had shown her this mark and warned her of the danger, a long time ago, when she was just a young girl. 

'Angelus? What's he doing in town? I have to warn Giles; maybe Angelus wants to kill the Slayer. I have to warn him now,' she thought.

When she came out of the shop, she started to run. She was running to the only place she knew she would feel safe… to the U.C. Sunnydale where Giles was working. 


	15. Chapter 14

I thought the last chapter was smaller, so here it goes, a longer one!

Chap. 14 

- You are so jealous! 

- What? 

- You heard me Darla; I said you are jealous! 

Darla: Jealous? I am so not jealous of this… this bitch! What the hell does she think she is??? Well, Angelus is definitely mine and... 

Dru (smiling): I knew it. I didn't even say that you were jealous of the slayer yet, and you already look like you are ready to rip her throat out. 

Darla: Good idea! I will go and... 

- Where are you going? 

Dru: Spike, you are back. 

She came closer to him and kissed him passionately. 

Darla: Dru, stop! So Spike, do you have the information? 

Spike: Oh yeah... The little slayer is feeling insecure about love and all that shit, but when she's with Peaches, she feels safer than ever before... Anyway, what's the plan? 

Darla: Feels save, bwahaha, haha!!! –We'll see about that. When he reveals himself, the poor slayer will have her heart broken, which equals up to weak slayer, which will equals up to death slayer... bwahaha, hahaha... 

********************* 

- I never thought that she would do something like this. I mean, I thought she loved me, and... I'm so sorry, I'm just... 

- No David, you didn't know, and you know that… I must confess to you something… Riley left me after the day we met at the Bronze. 

Angelus: He did? Why would he do that? 

Buffy: Well, he wrote me a letter saying he felt like a jerk about his drinking scene, and he thinks that we need more distance between us… But you know what? I don't even care anymore, it's his loss, not mine. 

Angelus (looking tired): Ah well, I'm so sorry to interrupt the evening, but I need time to think alone, can we go? 

Buffy: Yeah, of course. Let's go, it's late anyway, my mom will be worried. 

They stood up. Angelus paid for the drinks and they left the karaoke bar. Outside, it was dark and kind of cold. Buffy shivered. They arrived in the parking lot where the bike was. Angelus took a helmet and gave it to Buffy, they got ready to drive and he started the engine. They drove in silence. 

Buffy (thinking): 'Well, he's probably thinking about his ex.' She couldn't believe that Julie, who was totally in love with David, the night Buffy met them, broke up with him because she fell in love with another man. 'Things like that maybe happen. I mean I was with Riley and now with Dav… stop thinking like that, he has a broken heart and I'm thinking of him like he was my boyfriend.' 

When, they arrived, Buffy stood up and took her helmet off. She gave it to him when he stood up. 

Angelus: I had a nice time. 

Buffy: Me too, except that last part... Oh, I'm so sorry… I'm so stupid; I didn't mean it like that. Am I babbling? 

Angelus (smiling a little bit): I think you are. 

He laughed. 

Buffy (thinking): 'He's so handsome when he's laughing.' 

Without thinking, she approached him and kissed him. First, he wasn't really into it, but then, he came closer and they started to kiss, like lovers, like soul mates. 

************** 

Giles was sleeping in his chair until his clock rang midnight. He opened his eyes, and put the book that was in his hands on the table. He decided to go home. 

While he was preparing to go home, he remembered the last part of his conversation with Jenny. 

Jenny: Then, I took my car and came as fast as I could. 

Giles: What a story... Jenny, you must be tired, why don't I give you a ride home? 

Jenny: No, Rupert, it's all right, I'm not that tired. Anyway, I have my own car, and I need to bring it home. 

Giles: I will see you tomorrow? 

Jenny: Of course, what could happen to separate us? 

Giles: Nothing. 

He had kissed her; and she had smiled and waked away. 

Giles smiled; he would soon be home, and tomorrow as soon as he'd wake up, he'd surely call Jenny and they would probably go somewhere together, enjoying the last nice weather before winter comes. 


	16. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long wait, but I was really busy, but now, that summer is here, I can update my story more often! J 

Chap.15

- Oh, my god, what did I do? 

- Buffy, it's okay, but... I think I should go. 

He quickly jumped on his bike and drove away. She now stood alone in front of her house, thinking of what she had done. "I didn't do anything wrong! - But then, why do I have tears in my eyes?"

******************** 

Angelus: Argh, I am such an idiot! I am the Scourge of Europe, not a romantic poof, as Spike would call it. - Why did I kiss her? I should be killing her, drinking her blood, celebrating my newfound victory with the others!! Arrgh… I need to get my mind off this! Hmm… -Uh, I know! Something to eat! He smiled and then he heard footsteps. Something – or someone – was running. - Great, I smell fear. 

He stopped his bike and listened. 

********************** 

Jenny reached Sunnydale High. She went to the library immediately, but nobody was there. 

Jenny: Oh no! He probably went home. 

She exited the building and started to run. She was tired of running, but she knew she had to tell Giles. Half way to her destination, she heard laughter. Someone was laughing. And it sounded like a mean, and evil laugh. 

A voice in the back of her head told her to run. She knew she was in danger. She doubled her speed. 

- Run, run, little gypsy, soon you will be mine.

Jenny (thinking): Gypsy! Who knows I am a gypsy? Not anyone I can think of. And a simple vampire wouldn't know. But… Angelus? No, impossible! He can't! 

She was deep in thoughts, and didn't notice the branch on the ground in front of her feet. She felt. She was about to get up, when she realized that she had twisted her ankle. 

Using all of her strength she managed to pull herself up, and started to run again, as fast as her feet would let her. 

Angelus: You can run, you can hide, but at the end of the night, you will be quiet… quiet as the dead… 

His laughter was cold as ice, as it penetrated the silent night of Sunnydale… 


End file.
